Tears of Love and Hate
by X-otic
Summary: Kagome's mom has a surprise and either Inu nor Kag is going to like it. What? Why is kagome in a wedding dress and why is inu in his time? One shot


Me: This one just popped in my head no flames pleaz

Inu: And she does not own me, I think she failed to mention that

Me: If I did own you I would've rid the world of your smart-mouth

Inu: sticks tongue out wench

Me : That's very mature really………..on with the story

Me ; inspired by "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey (music video)

A raven haired girl jumped in to a well, bright blue light surrounded her as she touched the bottom of the well in modern times. "Yes, I 'm finally home! Now I can take a shower and sleep in a bed and…….." Her eyes went wide as she opened the shine sliding door.

Their were men building an alter and putting up flowers. It was a wedding. Kagome ran into the main house and looked franticly for her mom. "Mom!" she ran into the kitchen. "Mom!" She wasn't there. Kagome ran up the stairs to her mothers room. "Mom?" Her mom was crying; she was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands.

"Mom, what's happening? Why are there guys building a wedding ceremony?"

Her mom looked up at her, her eyes were red and tears fell down her cheeks like rivers. "Mom?" Kagome called once again. Her mom got up and rapped her arms around her daughter. "Kagome…forgive me." She whispered into Kagome's shoulder.

"Forgive you for what?" Kagome asked still dumbfounded. "Your getting married." "What! To who!" Kagome yelled. "To Hojo." "Mom, how could you?" Kagome yelled now, like her mother, crying. "I decided you need to get married then after awhile I thought about, Kagome. I mad at myself too, but you do not yell at me young lady." Kagome's mom yelled at her. "Now I want you to go to the Feudal Era and say good bye." Kagome's eyes widened, "Now I can't see my friends anymore either!"

"Kagome you will not yell at me like that, do you hear me?" Kagome's mom yelled at her.

"I hate you." Kagome said under her breath.

"What?" Kagome's mom's face softened

Kagome didn't respond, she turned and walked out of her mom's room; tears still flowing. She went outside to the shrine well, opened the doors, walked to the well and jumped in.

"Where she? She said she needed to stock up on supplies not stay a week." Inuyasha whined. Then he lifted his nose in the air. _She's here but there's something different…is she……crying? _Inuyasha looked over the well and saw her. _Why doesn't she have her back pack? _Kagome climbed out of the well. At first she took a few steps towards him.

Then she ran to him and rapped her arms around him and cried in his chest. He looked down at her and put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her off of him. She looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha took one clawed finger and brushed her tears away.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked with concern. "After this I….I'm n-not coming back, so good-bye." She turned to leave, but a strong hand grasped her wrist. "Kagome do expect me to just let you leave me with no reason?"

She turned around and looked into the amber-gold eyes she loved so much. She couldn't bear to look at him; she turned her face away.

"I'm getting married."

Crack. "What?"

"And I can't see you or Sango or Miroku or anybody ever again."

Crack. Crack.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Who? Who are you getting married to?"

"I getting married to…to..Hojo."

Shatter.

Inuyasha was silent as he held his hand at his heart. '_No this...this can't be happening! I can't lose her! _

_Not now. Not to him.'_

"I'm so sorry. If you want to come to the wedding you can I brought you a suit. Its tomorrow night at sun set so you should be good since there's no moon tomorrow."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha uttered as he took the bag of clothes. Kagome turned to leave, when she was almost to the well, she turned around, "I will never forget you, Inuyasha. I love you." With that she jumped, once more, into the blur light witch see thought to be the last time.

**next day at wedding**

"You are so lucky, Kagome." (Eri)

"Yeah, Kagome." (Yuka)

"And good riddance to that two-timing biker boy." (Ayumi)

"Get out of my room." Kagome said trying to keep her temper. Her bride's maids were shocked. "I said get out!" Kagome yelled. They ran out of her room.

Kagome started to cry; her tears fell on to her white gown. She looked into the mirror.

To see what looked like Inuyasha at her window.

She turned around to see nothing. _Great I'm going crazy too._

"Hey sis." Sota walked into her room in a nice tux and tie, he was the ring barer. "You don't love him, do you?" he asked looking up at her. She was, now, sitting on her bed trying to fake a smile, but it was obvious she was sad because she was still crying.

She plainly shook her head, not wanting to say anything.

Sota went up to his sister climbed up on her lap and caught a tear on his pale little fingers. "Remember what dad would say? He said if you kissed a tear and make a wish, your tears of sadness will turn to tears of joy."

Kagome smiled and kiss the tear on his finger. "Did you make a wish?" Sota asked her looking at her like a little boy wanting candy. Kagome nodded and rapped her arms around him and held him close to her heart. "Kagome we have to go." Sota said and jumped off of her lap, took her hand and led her down stairs.

She walked down the aisle accompanied by her brother. She looked around for him; for Inuyasha. She made it up to Hojo, he smile gently at her. She put on her fake smile and looked around some more.

_Who am I kidding? He's not going to come. He's probably with Kikyo. _

_Well this is it._

"…and if anyone would object to this young couple not to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Mind if we say something."

_No way. _Kagome, like everyone else turned around to see who said this.

"..Inuyasha…" Sotawhispered to himself as he smiled "...right on time."

It was him. He was wearing the suit she gave him, but he wasn't the only one there. Miroku was there too, he was wearing a suit also and Sango was wearing one of Kagome's long formal dresses.

Kagome looked down at Sota; he looked up at her and winked. Inuyasha walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. "Inuyasha, why…you could've…"

"Kagome you are my life and if Sango or Miroku or myself didn't try to stop something you don't want, we could've live with ourselves." "Its true, lady Kagome." "Yes, Kagome we want to at least try and help." Sango stated

"Do you have a reason that these to should not be wed?" the priest asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Hojo then at Kagome, then back to the priest. "Yes, it's because I love her and I don't care if her mom or her friends don't like me. If she's getting married then I should be there and if she wants to get married to Hobo, here, fine but I want her to known I'm always behind her 100." Inuyasha stated.

He took one sad look at her and walked back toward Sango and Miroku.

_Please answer me Kagome. Come back to me._

"Inuyasha, wait."

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome running to him. She rapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands to where his jaw bone was;

"I love you too, you moron." Tear's of joy fell from her face.

She pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Kagome turned to Hojo;

"I'm sorry, Hojo. I don't love you, and I don't want to marry you."

"The marriage is off." Kagome's mom said as she stood and walked to her daughter and her future son-in-law. "I am sorry Kagome; I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay mom."

"Oh, I can't wait for grandchildren." Kagome's mom squealed.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and looked at each other.

"So how many?" Miroku asked

"I'm thinking… four. Is four a good number?" Kagome said turning to Inuyasha.

"Four is a great number." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into another kiss.

_I guess wish came true …like always Inuyasha was right there beside me…100. _

ME: the end ! Pleaz review!


End file.
